Tenche visits FF7
by Sorcerer1
Summary: tenchi ends up on the ff7 planet and gets in trouble as always.


Meow!!  
Aeka: I dont care if you smell carets where not landing there.  
Meow!!!  
Sasami: Come on Aeka. If we land we can have our picnic.  
Aeka: Fine. That OK with every one else?  
Tenchi: Fine with.  
Mayucha: If its OK with my daddy its OK with me.  
Ryoko: fine with me but I get to sit next to Tench.  
Aeka: No I sit next to him.  
Mayucha: I want to sit next to my daddy.  
Mihoshi: Lunch sounds good.  
Aeke: What about you Washuu?  
Washuu: What? Oh ya thats fine. What planet is that? Its not on the map?  
Caitsith: Hay Red is that another meter.  
Red13: No its a airship.  
Caitsith pulls out his Megaphone and yells into it.  
Caitsith: HAY LAND OVER HERE!!!!!!!  
Red13: What are you doing?  
Caitsith: I'M ASKING THEM TO LAND!!!!!!!  
Red13: If you yell in my ear one more time with your microphone I'll turn you off.  
Caitsith: Sorry.  
Tenchi and every one lands near Cosmo Canyon.  
Meow!   
Ryo-Ohki follows his nose into Cids garden.  
Cid: Hay get out of my &%*&* garden you %^#^ rabbit or cat or what ever the $$#@ you are!   
Cid runs out into his garden with spear in hand.  
Meow!  
Sasami: Ryo-Ohki! There you are.  
Cid: Get you %$^#% thing out of my %^#^ garden.  
Sasami: Well leave if you let Ryo-Ohki have a carrot.  
Cid: Fine if it gets you out of my ^%&^& garden I'm sopose to be relaxing.  
Meow!  
Sasami: Thank you.  
Cid: That %^#^# kid and rabbit thing better stay out of my garden. I'm sopose to be $@%% relaxing.  
Yuffie meets up with Red, Caitsith, Ryoko, and Aeka who were discussing what happen to the ship.  
Aeka: I'm telling you Ryokos cabbit turns onto a ship.  
Red13: then were is it?  
Aeka: He left to find a carrot.  
Yuffie steels Ryokos gems.  
Yuffie: Hello what are these?  
Ryoko: Give me back my gems you little brat!  
Yuffie: Gems? There not materia?  
Ryoko: Materia? No there my gems now give them back before I takes them back!  
Yuffie: Fine here.   
Yuffie hands the gems back.  
Ryoko: Thanks.  
Aeka: Were about to eat lunch would you like to join us.  
Yuffie: Yes thank you.  
  
Tenchi, Washuu, Mihoshi, Mayshu, and Sasami start to get the picnic ready.  
Mayshu: Daddy whats that?  
Tenchi: Dont know looks like a ship? What do you think washuu?  
Washuu: Wow! Looks like a airship we should get it to land!  
Meoshi: Mabe theres some cute guys on the ship.  
Washuu fires a signal flair.  
Cloud: A signal flair we should land.  
Berret: Damit cloud why do you get to decide where we go!  
Cloud: Because I'm the leader.  
Barret: How about we take a vote?  
Cloud: fine I vote to land.  
Tifa: So do I.  
Barret: What about you Vincent?  
Vincent: I dont care.  
Cloud: 2 against 1 we land.  
Berret: Damit!  
Washuu: Yes there landing.  
Cloud and the gang comes out of the highwind.  
Maychu: Hello.  
Cloud: Hello  
Washu: May Mihoshi and I examine your ship?  
Cloud: Uh ya.  
Washu: Cool come Mihoshi.  
Mihoshi: OK.  
Maych: Would you like to join us for lunch?  
Barret: Ya!  
Cloud: shouldn't we take a vote Barret?  
Barret: Shut up cloud.  
Cloud: Fine.  
Rytoko, Aeka, Yuffi, Red13, and Caitsith walks to the picnic. At the same time Ryo-Ohki and Sasami return.  
Sasami: Hello! We have guests?  
Tenchi: Yep so lets start.  
Every one gets ready when Cid walks to them.  
Cid: Cloud! What the %$#%@ is the highwind doing here?  
Cloud: Were having lunch.  
Cid: Just makes sher nothing happens to it!  
Cloud: Nothing will happen.  
Washu: Dont press that!  
Mihoshi: oooops.  
Cid: Whos that?   
Cloud: I think one is named Mihoshi or something like that? the other one I dont know.  
BOOOOOM!!!!!! The highwind blows up revealing Mihoshi and Washu coved in ash.  
Washu: I told you not to press that botton!  
Mihoshi: Sorry.  
Cid: %#%#^!! I'LL KILL YOU CLOUD!!!!!  
Cloud: I'm really sorry Cid.  
Cid: NO ^$#%# SORRYS CLOUD YOUR DEAD!!!!!!  
Cid runs after cloud followed by Tifa, Barret and Yuffie.  
Yuffie: Careful cloud.  
Tiffa: Cid I'll kill you if you hert cloud!  
Barret: This is going to be good.  
Washu: I can fix it.  
Vincent: Dont worry I never liked it anyway.  
Caitsith: Ha Ha Ha!  
Red13: So whats for lunch?  
Sasami: Wow a talking dog!  
Red13: I'm not a dog.  
Sasami: Then what are you?  
Caitsith: A pest.  
Red13: I'm getting sick of you Cat.  
Caitsith: And what are you going to do about it?  
Red walks behind caitsith and claws opens his powerbox.  
Red13: I'll do this.  
Red turns Caitsith off.  
Tenchi: I guess we should go before we cause anymore trouble.  
Red13: See ya.  
Vincent: Yes bye.  
Ryo-Ohki transforms into a ship.  
Red13: Wow! I was wrong on my guess?  
Every one says bye and thay fly off.  
Maychu: Daddy lets go home.   
  
  



End file.
